HPC15
is the 15th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 307th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Itsuki bonds with the girls in an attempt to expresse her feminine interests. Meanwhile, Hiroto attempts to cheat in order to win at the Dojo. Summary Myoudouin Itsuki still likes feminine clothes, but the expectations of her family keep her from indulging in this. Having left them hanging last time, they invite her to join the fashion club to explore more of her feminine side again, but Itsuki heads off to prepare for practice. With time to spare, she quickly creates a design, only to hide it when her grandfather comes inside. The next day, Tsubomi and Erika came to Itsuki's dojo and discuss her design. They show her how to make clothing, and reveal their desire to make her wear cute outfits to help encourage her. She loves the results and decides to wear it as she returns home, earning a compliment after Satsuki sees it; pointing out how it fits the real her. Suddenly, a new student at the Dojo shows up and informs them of his plans to take it over. Itsuki and Hiroto have a match and she appears to be winning, causing him to resort to cheating and pulling out the win at the last second. He then takes the Myoudouin board. This event causes Itsuki to doubt her own skills and feel saddened, worried over her lack of future prospects if she is unable to be true to herself like this. However, the girls encourage her to be honest with her feelings. Hiroto meanwhile is angered because they were aware of his cheating and disqualified him from the dojo. In this time, Kumojaki appears and steals his Heart Flower. When the girls realize this they transform into the Pretty Cure, and Itsuki comments on how cute their outfits are. The girls use the Floral Power Fortissimo, but Kumojacki releases a new power, the Big Bang, to break a hole in the ground. Itsuki saves Pretty Cure, and fights Kumojacki herself, until they can continue their attack to restore Hiroto to normal. In the midst of the battle, Itsuki comes to the realization that she truly loves martial arts, acknowledging that she doesn't have to forsake her masculinity in order to appreciate feminine things as well. This revelation empowers her with the strength to overwhelm Kumojacki. That evening, Itsuki appears with Hiroto to make him apologize to her grandfather. He comments that the core of martial arts is to find yourself, and that Hiroto must keep this prospect in mind if he wants to succeed. Meanwhile, Itsuki declares to her family that she is both masculine and feminine at heart, to which they meet her with great support. Major Events *Myoudouin Itsuki joins the fashion club, and her casual outfit makes its first appearance. *Itsuki's past is revealed. *The fifteenth Heart Seed came out. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret Villains *Kumojacki *Sabaku *Snackey *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Myoudouin Itsuki *Myoudouin Gentarou *Myoudouin Tsubaki *Myoudouin Satsuki *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Kuroda Rumiko *Shiku Nanami The Episode's Hanakotoba Violet was meant as modesty, meaning to give trust by other people. Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!